


Why are you wearing that?

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, General au, M/M, Pining, and Rhys is a smug little shit about it and its HILARIOUS, cue Jack looking like a deer caught on the headlights, just tell him you missed him jack, they're cute and its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys comes back a day early from a meeting on Elpis, surprising Jack only to be surprised himself to find Jack missing himwaymore than he'd ever admit.One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme:"Why are you wearing that?"





	Why are you wearing that?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was from that insane May of 2016 where I was writing a fic a day xD That was... insane.

“Take it off.”

“No.”

“Jack, take it off.”

“No.”

Rhys gave the CEO a scowl and a once over, then glared at the older man, thinking he was making fun of him.

He had dropped in on Jack a day early as a surprise. His business meeting with a Maliwan representative on Elpis of all places had concluded earlier than expected, and he’d had time to go home to his apartment, shower, change, and make his way to Jack’s penthouse without his schedule being circumspect.

He’d discovered Jack on the couch wearing one of Rhys’ ratty old shirts that he claimed was lucky, and a fluffy pair of the younger man’s slippers that Jack always described as garish and in as poor taste as his choice in socks. And yet there he was in both offending items.

Jack had looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights and a simple “you’re early.”

Rhys had responded with a quirked smile as he looked the CEO over. “Yeah. Why are you wearing that?”

Jack had responded with crossed arms and crossed legs, staring right back at Rhys and asking him what he was talking about.

No. Oh _no_ , Rhys wasn’t going to pretend like he hadn’t caught Jack wearing his stuff and missing him after the week-long absence. He wasn’t going to gloss over the fact and pretend it wasn’t a big deal. He’d been trying to get Jack to admit out loud to just how crazy in love he was with Rhys for ages, but the older man proclaimed himself a bad ass that didn’t need or miss anyone, no matter how much he cuddled Rhys or did little things for his consideration.

Which brought them to their current moment as Rhys still stood in the same spot he’d entered the room in with Jack never breaking eye contact with him.

“Since when do you have a problem strutting around the place buck-ass naked? Take it off, Jack.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rhys. Why are you here a day early anyways? _Why didn’t you call_?”

The last sentence had Rhys smirking, and he advanced on the older man while Jack pressed himself further back into the cushions, not risking a chance of looking down and having to dignify his life choices with recognition.

Rhys straddled him, forcing his legs down normal on the couch as the younger man invaded Jack’s space. 

“Tell me you missed me,” Rhys told him with a smirk, bumping his forehead against the older man’s. Jack just snorted, and Rhys forced his arms from their defiant folding to urge around himself. Jack didn’t need to be told to hold him. Rhys kissed his temple as his arms were around Jack’s shoulders. “Tell me you missed me, handsome.”

“You should still be gone another day.”

“And aren’t you pleased that I’m home early.” Jack’s hands tightened around Rhys’ waist. The younger man fitted his lips against the CEO’s chastely, quickly pulling back as Jack had started to deepen it. He smiled at the older man. “Tell me you missed me.”

Jack took the back of Rhys’ neck and forced his lips to his own, and Rhys inwardly smiled even as Jack was devouring his mouth, hands roving and stroking skin and just holding him tightly as he kissed all over his face and neck. Rhys was breathless by the time Jack broke from his lips in favor of his throat.

“I missed the ever-loving fuck out of you, kitten,” he murmured lowly into Rhys’ skin. The younger man sighed and smiled to himself, ultimately pleased.

“I love you, too.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Jack grumbled as he bit him and then buried his face into the younger man’s neck as he held him.

“I really need to retire that shirt,” Rhys muttered with a laugh.

“Try it and I’ll retire you.”

The younger man only smirked. “It’s so nice to be loved.”

“Shut up, Rhys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed this! :D It's an older story but still a goodie!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
